1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a reusable lunch bag.
2. DESCRIPTION OF RELATED ART
Food items are frequently carried in paper lunch bags. The lunch bags are typically packaged in a flat position and expanded when filled with food items. The top of the bag is usually rolled or folded to seal the contents of the bag and provide a means to more readily grab the paper. Because of the physical characteristics of paper, the folded portion tends to relax toward an open position so that the contents of the bag are not completely sealed. The paper construction of the bag is also conducive to damage when folded and used to carry food items. For this reason, the bags are typically discarded after a single use. Such a procedure can result in a continuous cycle of purchasing new bags, which can be costly if done over an extended period of time. Additionally, paper lunch bags are relatively poor thermal insulators, such that enclosed food items can become warm and even spoiled if exposed to a hot environment.
Food items are sometimes stored in a metal lunch box. Although lunch boxes are reusable and are typically provided with an easy to carry handle, the boxes are usually bulky to carry and difficult to store. Additionally, metal is a poor thermal insulator and is relatively expensive to produce. It would therefore be desirable to have a reusable insulated container that can store food items and allow the user to easily carry and seal the contents of the container.